The present invention relates to a rigid construction which offers an extendible internal space and which, if required, can be moved in the form of a trailer or semitrailer or be transported in the form of a container.
Activities in various fields such as culture, sport, medicine, civil defense and education sometimes require the temporary use of a confined space offering a useful volume that is adequate and in any case greater than would be provided by a bus, a coach, a semitrailer or a container for example. Examples which may be cited are a mobile medical clinic, a mobile command centre, a travelling cinema, a travelling exhibition room, a mobile dispensary and the like.
In the present state of the art, the requisite useful spaces can be produced by erecting constructions of flexible material, for example a tent, or by erecting constructions of rigid material, for example huts, single-storey constructions, containers and the like. The erection of constructions of this kind necessitates numerous handling operations and does not quickly offer the final space required for the desired use.
To extend the useful space requires an amount of manpower which may be considerable (for example pitching a tent), the execution of preparatory construction work (for example casting a solid bed or plinths beneath huts) or many often difficult handling operations (for example assembling and adjusting containers).